


Whipped Altean Space Goo & Lance's Large Mouth

by haikyuuson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love him, I mean, Laundry day, M/M, Whipped Cream, and keith, food goo, hc, hc prompt, klance, lance is precious though, lol, look at him, sleeping lance, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuson/pseuds/haikyuuson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lance sleeps with his mouth open all the time and Keith is sick of it so one day he puts a bunch of whipped cream inside of Lance's mouth to shut him up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to get better at writing and since I am in Klance hell, I figured why the hell not?  
> I asked some friends for a hc and my beautiful child Teru shared the one listed above in the summary. 
> 
> I didn't really edit, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! <3 thank you if you take the time to read my nonsense.

It was happening again.

Keith had lost track of how many times Lance had fallen asleep in the lounge within the last couple weeks.

Lance insisted it was due to the “hard work I put in for my body to stay this fine!”

Although Keith wasn’t often the sharpest when it came to social matters, he could read the signs to know what was really going on.

Being in space had made the whole staying in shape thing a bit more difficult than it was at the academy. They had to put extra effort into their day-to-day exercise routines. Lance’s stamina had weakened and he was now trying to adjust his regimen to make up for that. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working as well as he thought it was. The fact that he was sprawled out on the padded bench next to Keith, snoring, was only one of the many telling signs.

 

Keith stared down at the slobbering mess next to him. Lance’s head was only a few inches away from the side of his thigh. His head tilted back a bit, mouth hanging wide open. One of his legs was flung up over the back of the bench.

“For someone with such an attractive face, you sure look ugly when you sleep.” Keith muttered under his breath, sighing as he lowered the book he had been reading.

Keith had tried to ignore it when he had first started falling asleep around him, but Lance’s heavy breathing and snoring was too distracting. It had become a lost cause long ago.

As much as Keith wanted to leave Lance be, he knew if he allowed him to sleep it would throw off his regular sleep schedule, making him short tempered. Keith did not want to deal with the grumpy man-baby Lance became when he wasn’t getting enough sleep.

“Hey, Lance…” Keith spoke in a soft tone.

This was awkward for Keith. He couldn’t think of a time in his life where he ever had to wake someone. How was it done? Do you slap them? Do you scare them? Do you try talking to them?

“Lance.” He spoke, sharper this time.

Lance’s breathing hitched and Keith felt a jolt of relief… until he started snoring again, louder than before.

Keith felt that familiar annoyed feeling rise in his chest.

In a huff he turned his head away from Lance and scanned the room.

 

He could pour water on his face, Keith thought as he spotted a cup of liquid.  
He could muffle him with a pillow, or turn on one of the loud machines sitting in the room.

His eyes focused in on a can sitting on top of a nearby counter.

Earlier in the day, Hunk had been experimenting with Altean foods and had left behind his mess. He had created a sort of whipped form of their beloved “goo.”

A light bulb flashed on in Keith's mind and a smirk spread across his face. He looked back down to Lance’s drooling mouth, still wide open.

He leapt up to grab the can.

As he approached Lance, it took his entire capacity of willpower to not laugh loudly. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand as a few giggles escaped his throat.

He slowly kneeled down next to the bench, leaned over, and brought the can directly above Lance’s mouth. As soon as his hand steadied, he quickly sprayed a large amount down inside the parted lips.

Lance inhaled and instantly started gagging and coughing. He flung himself upright, eyes flying open as he continued to cough, whipped goo flying everywhere.

Keith, now sitting back on his feet was roaring with laughter, holding his stomach.

“Wha-amph the-fuchh…!?” Lance tried to yell, mouth full, eyes wide, trying desperately to grasp the situation.

Lance looked over to Keith and saw the can next to him on the floor.

“Keith, whumff?” He questioned as he slowly began to understand..

Keith continued to cackle on the floor, laughing even harder at Lance’s attempt at speaking.

He saw the realization in Lance’s eyes as his brows began to furrow, staring straight at Keith.

 _Oh._ Keith thought, that look alone made it all worth it.

Keith jumped up, out of reach just as an arm swung out trying to connect with his face.

“Keith, you son of a bitch!” Lance screamed as he jumped up, swallowing the last bit of whipped goo.

Keith was already leaping through the doorway, still howling with laughter. A disheveled Lance flailed after him screaming curses.


	2. Lance's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a week since Keith had woken Lance up in a confused state of space goo to the mouth.
> 
> It had been six days and twenty three hours since Lance decided he was going to get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was only going to be a short one chapter thing? But I am Voltron Trash... so here's more. Here's hoping that I'll get better!
> 
> I haven't had anyone read it to make sure I didn't make any huge mistakes.  
> Please forgive me if I have... D:

It had been a week since Keith had woken Lance up in a confused state of space goo to the mouth.

It had been six days and twenty three hours since Lance decided he was going to get his revenge. 

 

Luckily for him (unluckily for the others in the castle) the last few weeks had been quite slow for the paladins. With no immediate threat looming in the near future, Lance had plenty of time to brainstorm. 

“Lance, _please._ ” Pidge growled, looking up from their screen, “As much as I’d love to hear this story again for the seventh time, I am so very close to cracking these Galra algorithms. If you continue to distract me, I will deliver you straight into the hands of Zarkon myself.”

“Look, all I’m saying is that Keith has it coming!” Lance cooed, ignoring the anger in Pidge’s voice. “I could have choked to death! And Zarkon would be lucky to have me anyways.” He waved his hand to the side as he spoke, smirking.

Pidge rolled their eyes.

Hunk wasn’t able to as easily ignore the annoyed strain in the small paladin’s voice and tried to salvage the situation before a fight broke out.

He turned to Lance and spoke quietly,  
“Hey man, I mean… Maybe this isn’t the best time to try and… prank Keith. Right? We’re getting along fairly well for the time being. Shouldn’t we focus on that? Anything else might get in the way of forming Voltron and we need to be ready to-”

 

“The time is now then!” Lance interrupted enthusiastically, “Great timing, in fact. I couldn’t think of a better time!”

Hunk wore a look of defeat on his face.

The thing about Lance was that he was incredibly stubborn. Once he decided on something, very little would make him even contemplate backing down. Both Hunk and Pidge knew him well enough to know that trying to convince him otherwise would only waste energy.

Pidge sighed, turning their attention back to their computer. 

The three former cadets sat in the main shared lounge of the castle. Hunk and Lance in chairs at one of the tables and Pidge on the floor, back against the wall, various small devices and wires were scattered around them.

“S-so… what will you do?” Hunk questioned him, trying to take Lance’s focus away so Pidge could work.

“Something good!” was all Lance said.

Hunk raised an eyebrow at him, doubt in his face.

“...I have some really good ideas, okay!?” Lance finally huffed in defence. “The only problem is that my resources are limited… stupid flying space castle.” He folded his arms and began to pout. 

“If we were back on Earth I could easily get what I needed to get my revenge! I’m a pranking master if I have the right supplies! This dumb castle only has green goo and shiny lights. I’m not losing to Keith, I have to find something that will rea-”

“Why don’t you go steal his blanket or something?” Pidge spoke, looking up from the screen again. 

Hunk looked at them in disbelief.

“I’m not suggesting this for my own entertainment.” They spoke to Hunk before looking back to Lance, 

“The daily drills and bickering gets old. If you’re going to continue to sit and whine about getting back at Keith, I will only help you think of something on the basis that you actually follow through and get it over with so we can all have our peace again. It’s been days!” Pidge said inhaling sharply at the end, having said it all in one breath.

“His… blanket?” Lance asked, conveniently ignoring the rest.

Pidge sighed once more.

“Yes, his blanket. He always sneaks into the laundry to be sure he gets the same specific blanket after we do the wash.” They said, pushing their glasses back to the bridge of her nose, “It’s the red one with the flowers if I remember correctly.”

“Hah! That’s perfect, I’ll take his blanket! What day is laundry day?” Lance asked standing up enthusiastically. 

“It’s today bu-” Hunk started.

“Great!” Lance shouted, heading towards the door.

“Lance… Keith is kind o-” Hunk tried again, reaching out his arm.

“No-no-no! Pidge is right, I gotta follow through. I’ll be right back!” He spoke quickly as he kept moving. 

As he walked out of the room, he began to loudly hum the theme from Mission Impossible. 

The two remaining paladins stared at the empty doorway as the singing grew distant.

“So…” Pidge said matter of factly turning towards a worried looking Hunk, “How long do you think it’ll take him to realize that Keith is in charge of laundry this week?”

Hunk only put his head in his hands and groaned.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith sat, legs crossed, on a chair in the spacious laundry room. His book rested on his lap.

At first he had wondered how, with all the advanced machinery the Alteans had, they still only had simple washing devices. They weren’t much different from the ones Keith remembered on earth from when he was young. Large, easy to work, and slow.  
He enjoyed having a reason to rest while the machines ran their cycle though, so he didn’t complain when it was his turn on laundry duty.

A noise outside of the room had distracted him from reading. 

He knew it was Lance and was waiting for him to finally give in and reveal himself. 

 

The past few days had been like this, Lance conveniently showing up wherever Keith was.

Just yesterday, Lance had snuck into the training deck control room while Keith was running a training simulation. 

Lance had attempted to change the settings to a much more difficult level, but instead he had only multiplied the amount of droids. 

Keith had seen him sneaking around when he first entered the control room, so he played it off coolly, acting as if there was nothing odd about the increased number of enemies. 

He dodged the droids one by one and slowly defeated them, irritating Lance more and more with each tally.

Keith had also noticed that his music player he used during workouts had mysteriously attained a large selection of Rick Astley. 

Instead of acknowledging it, he played them on repeat. Louder than he usually played his music. 

Throughout his workouts he would occasionally notice movement outside of the windowed doorway of the small gym, but he pretended to be deeply focused on his weights while enjoying the songs.

 

Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t entertained by these things. 

Keeping Lance at arms reach and pretending to be completely oblivious to his advances was the most fun Keith had experienced in a long time. He wasn’t about to back down.

 

A few minutes passed before Keith finally decided to give Lance the opportunity to show himself. 

“Lance, did you need something?” Keith finally asked, pretending to be reading his book again.

A moment of silence passed before Lance was in the doorway, 

“Oh, hey buddy!” Lance exclaimed with a slight hint of forced surprise, “What are you up to? Hanging out?” 

“Doing the laundry…” Keith mumbled, not looking up from his book. 

“Oh laundry day, huh? I didn’t know it was laundry day! It feels like laundry day was just last week!” Lance spoke, a bit fast.

Keith lowered his book and looked up at Lance, 

“It _was_ laundry day last week.” Keith said with a flat expression, “At least, it would have been if you had remembered to do the laundry.”

“Look, the past is the past! I’m only looking to the future!” Lance said, easily brushing off what he had said. 

“...the future?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah, the future! C’mon dude, you can’t tell me you don’t think about the future!”

 

Keith was confused with how, and why, Lance took the conversation in such a serious direction so quickly.

“I’m focused on the now, I guess.” Keith spoke, awkwardly raising his book back up, as if shielding himself from Lance and his sudden change of subject.

“The future is important. You have to have a life plan if you’re going to achieve anything in life.” Lance spoke while nearly puffing out his chest.

Keith ignored him. 

When it was obvious that Keith wasn’t going to respond, Lance spoke again,

“Look, if you’re that upset about it I will help you with the laundry today.”

“What?” Keith was very confused now, “No, that’s not wh-”

“You're right in being upset, I shouldn't have skipped out on my share last week!” Lance spoke, holding his hands up in a fake act of defeat.

"When did I give the impression that I-" Keith began, 

"Please, I'm good at this stuff anyways." Lance said, trying his best to sound confident. 

Keith knew something was up, especially with how quickly Lance was trying to take over the laundry task. However, he couldn’t immediately think of anything Lance could do with this situation that could cause any real harm. 

Just like Pidge and Hunk, Keith knew protesting Lance would only wear down how own energy. 

His curiosity was peaked too, wondering what Lance might have up his sleeve. 

Keith stood up and closed his book. 

“Fine.” He said, “There’s one load left in the washer. You’ll need to throw it in the dryer when this one’s done.” 

“Uh, duh.” Lance rolled his eyes, “Like I didn’t know that.” 

Keith only stared at him. 

Lance turned to look at the machines. 

He pointed to one and looked at Keith, his left eyebrow raised,

“Uh... that’s the dryer, right?”

Keith just turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you thank you thank you to anyone who takes the time to read and/or post comments. 
> 
> I'm going to be writing the next bit soon... but if you have any suggestions or ideas, please let me know! <3


	3. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes the first step in taking revenge on Keith... and takes over laundry duty for him. 
> 
> Featuring Keith running almost nakey through the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( the laundry thing is most definitely a nod towards one of the best fics out there :3 )

As soon as Lance was convinced that Keith was gone, he began snooping around the room. 

“Let’s see what we can find…” He spoke to himself with a mischievous grin. 

Luckily, they didn’t have much in the way of clothing that needed washing so he only had to rummage through a few piles of linens set out on a table before he found what he was looking for. 

“Oh man, this is great.” Lance spoke to himself, pulling a blanket out of the pile, unfolding it in the process. 

“Dude..” He breathed out with a chuckle after examining the print. 

It was red with flowers, just like Pidge had said. Lance just hadn’t expected it to be so cutesy. Flowers lined the corners and wound their way up to the center. Each flower had a different color and look to it.

He rubbed the fabric between his fingers. It almost had a silk feel but was made of a fluffy material he didn’t recognize. Anyone would like this blanket, it was the softest one he’d felt since leaving Earth. A short stab of homesick pain lasted only a moment before Lance pushed it back down.

For a split second Lance contemplated whether or not Pidge was messing with him. It was definitely not what he would have matched up with the red paladin as an item of importance.

Red, that must be it. He must prefer this blanket because it is red, Lance decided.

He had already come this far, he wasn’t about to back down even if he felt slightly unsure and childish. He hadn’t been able to find any other way of getting back at Keith yet, so he might as well give this a try.

Without another thought Lance walked out of the laundry room taking long strides towards his bunk, blanket wadded up against his chest.

All thoughts of the remaining unfinished laundry forgotten. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That asshole.” Keith grumbled under his breath as he straightened the few piles that had been disheveled. 

Keith had a gut feeling to check back in on Lance in the laundry room later and now he knew why. 

Lance had skipped out, even after all that bullshit he spat out about helping. 

Keith’s lips turned downwards as his brow furrowed. He didn’t know what he thought would happen. He was curious as to what Lance was up to, but pushing over a couple folded piles and skipping out altogether was nowhere near what he thought would have happened. 

He was a little angry at himself too. If he hadn’t been so focused on subtly trying to get under Lance’s skin, he wouldn’t have agreed to let him “help” with the laundry.

Keith threw the last load into the washer and slammed his hand on the start button. 

He leaned against the machine for a moment as it hummed to life, contemplating what to do. 

Dammit, Lance was winning. 

Keith took in a deep breath and let it out, relaxing the angered tension in his body. 

He wasn’t going to let him have the upper hand, he wasn’t going to let him get under his skin. No, it would be the other way around. 

With that, Keith decided to confront Lance about the laundry in a very civil way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“Lance, I know you’re in there!” Keith’s shouted, his voice slightly muffled through the door.

Lance stood inside of his room snickering as Keith pounded again. 

Eventually after another moment of angry yelling, Lance hit the button on the wall and the doorway slid open. 

“Hey bud-” Lance began before Keith cut him off. 

“Why are you such an ass?” Keith growled, to hell with being civil. 

Lance looked at him faking confusion and moving his hand up to his own chest, gasping and gesturing to himself in a very over the top way. 

“Me!? Keith, whatever have I done this time!?” 

“Look, we’re all in the same boat Lance. None of us _want_ to have to do the laundry, I get it. But don’t go speaking all of that crap and then walk away. It’s time to grow up and do what you say you’re going to do. How are we supposed to build trust like this?”

“Grow up?” Lance scoffed, folding his arms, smiling, and leaning in, “Should I have a favorite blankey too?”

Keith noticed the expectant expression on Lance’s face, but he had no idea what he was getting at. He felt like he just heard a punchline to a joke but it went completely over his head. Was this one of Lance’s flirting techniques?

“What?” Keith said in a higher annoyed pitch.

“A… _favorite_ blanket?” Lance said again, one eyebrow raised slightly in question.

Keith raised his own eyebrow in response. 

“What are you even talking about? I.. I don’t have time for this.” he said turning to walk away while shaking his head at Lance. He felt like this was a lost cause and didn’t have enough remaining energy from the day to try and question him further.

“Bye, see you laaaater!” Lance sang from his open doorway as Keith walked further away.  
“Have a good night, be sure to _sleep well!_ ”

These last words made Keith glance back in confusion. He knew something was up but had absolutely zero idea what Lance was implying. He had to watch his back, he hated the feeling of not understanding what that boy was up to. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Having just returned from the showers, Keith began to get ready for bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants, folding and setting them on a small bench.

He walked over to the foot of his bunk where the small pile of newly washed linens sat and decided to make his bed. 

 

He got the fitted sheet on with minor struggle and began to tuck in the top sheet before he realized something was off.

Where was his blanket? 

For a moment he thought he had maybe misplaced it as he glanced around the room. It was a small enough room that nothing would be able to be out of sight unless he purposefully put it away.

Keith put his hands on his hips and bit his lip as he started to think and- _oh._

The realization hit him like a brick wall, Lance's words replayed in his mind.

Of course, he should have realized it sooner.

Hell would freeze over if he was going to let Lance get to him this way. Whipped goo was one thing, someone’s personal comfort was another.

For a moment Keith was going to just ignore it. He was going to pretend he never noticed it like all the other things that had been attempted.

He glanced over at the plain looking bedding and a feeling of anger flooded his senses. 

“Son of a bitch.” Keith muttered as he stormed out of his room, marching straight towards Lances. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Before falling asleep that night, Lance had run through every satisfying scenario of Keith noticing his blanket was gone in his head. 

Well, almost every scenario. 

He had definitely not planned on waking up to a nearly-naked Keith leaning over him, wearing nothing but black boxer briefs.

Was he dreaming? He was sure this had happened before in a dream. 

“H-hello…” Lance began to say, holding out the O.

“Stop messing around, where is it?” Keith demanded, gripping Lance’s shirt and forcing him to sit up. 

“Dude, where are your clothes?” Lance yawned, wiping his eyes and shamelessly staring at Keith’s body. 

Keith felt embarrassment grow in his chest. In his sudden realization of where his blanket was, he had completely forgotten that he had stripped down until after he was already halfway to Lance’s room. He had decided it wasn’t worth heading back just for clothes, he was comfortable in his skin. 

Now, he didn’t feel as comfortable but he wasn’t going to let that distract him.

“Shut up, just give it back.” Keith insisted again. 

“Give what back?” Lance asked with a sideways smile. 

“Give it. You know exactly what, _Lance_.” Keith said, his name like a hiss.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lance said in sleepy slurred attempt at mockery.

In the blink of an eye, Keith was on top of Lance, straddling him with a fist full of his shirt. 

This action did three things to Lance, it knocked his breath out of him, it made him shut up, and it woke him up instantly.

“I’m done with this game.” Keith spoke low and quietly, not breaking eye contact with the wide eyed man below him.

“The. Blanket.” Keith said through gritted teeth. 

In the previous few seconds, Lance had managed to regain some of his composure. 

“Hah, I don’t have your blanket.” he finally spoke. 

They sat there for a moment in a staring contest.

With a huff Keith let go of Lance’s shirt, shoving him back in the process. 

He slowly climbed off and headed out of the room.

Keith felt many things in that moment and anger was high on that list. If he was ever going to outsmart Lance at his own game, he’d need to step back and come up with a plan. He had already began to fall into his trap and he needed to regroup before approaching the situation again.

“It’s just a dumb blanket.” Keith told himself in his mind, trying to be convincing.

“Call me!” Lance shouted after Keith in an inappropriate attempt at humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to anyone who is taking the time to read...  
> I just cannot get out of Voltron hell... and Klance is right there at the top oh man. 
> 
> Seriously thank you to everyone who has read/commented.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!! Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
